


A Challenge

by Rivulet027



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Crossover, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Multiverse, POV Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Oliver Queen meets Clint Barton.





	A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel or DC. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: This was written for day 1 of the 400 for 40 challenge, write 400 words over the next forty days. Last year I managed to do one day, so hopefully I'll do better this year. This was also written for the prompt ground in the 100 fandoms challenge.

Oliver doesn’t need a break. He doesn’t need downtime, but he’s been scheduled into it. He could’ve protested, but this is basically paintball, but with vests that light up and foam tipped arrows with a sensor in them. Supposedly there is someone here that is taking out everyone and his friends think it’ll be relaxing to be presented with a challenge that isn’t trying to kill him. He’s doubts anyone will be a challenge for him.

Five minutes in he and someone are picking the same targets. Seven minutes in someone is waiting till he’s picked a target and shooting them before he can. They pick off every other player and Oliver starts to look for them. He’s just getting to the tree line when a foam arrow hits the ground near his feet and a dirty-blonde man follows it dropping down near him. Oliver draws. The man points his bow towards the ground, then says, “Hi, I’m Clint.”

Oliver almost gives his name, almost. He eases his bow down and puts his arrow away.

Clint gives him a self-deprecating smile. “I’m hoping you can help me. My team and I were helping a mutant who couldn’t control her powers yet and she kinda accidently sent me here.”

“I think you mean Meta,” Oliver stalls. If he’s from another Earth maybe Vibe can help?

“I just want to get home to my dog,” Clint shrugs, letting the not arguing about semantics be implied.

“How long have you been here?”

“About a month, long enough that Kate probably has Lucky convinced she’s his only owner.”

“Why me?” Oliver prods suspiciously. “There are plenty of superheroes.”

“I’m going to trust the guy who likes arrows as much as me.”

Oliver feels his shoulders uncoil and a smile tugs at his lips.

“You sign,” Clint asks, both signing and speaking the words.

“You’re deaf?”

“Hard of hearing.”

Oliver nods. “I might have a friend who can help you get home.”

He should text Felicity or Curtis, maybe Diggle too: see if they’ve heard of Clint. He should also text Barry and warn him they’re coming. It’s better to have a full name and find a way to stall. Oliver extends his hand. “Oliver Queen.”

Clint shakes. “Clint Barton. Buy you some pizza?”

“Pizza would be good.”

If this is some weird kidnapping attempt at least he got a challenge out of it first.


End file.
